Fruba no Tohru
by affinityreign
Summary: Literally. The fruits basket gang, well some of them come and visit the Three Normal Girls. Written before she knew who the rooster and horse were. This one's done by Alyssa folks. There is no Tohru in this story. R
1. Meet the girls

This is Arisa-chan again. For all of you that like to read Rizu-chans stories! YAY! You rock! This is yet another one that I'm getting her to post fer me….I wrote 'The Horse' as well (you should read it and comment), and Rizu-chan kept bugging me to type this one up, so I caved in and just typed it. It's a fairly long story (a lot longer then my other one) so please enjoy, and write me lots of comments to improve on my writing fer future stories, and stories I'm writing now, or just to tell me if you liked it or thought it sucked! Yer choice really. .

Chapter 1: Meet the Girls!

"I had to tell you, I'm so sorry." Yuki said as Kyos' face grew red with anger. He was pacing in circles, any one could tell he was mad, yet there was sadness in his eyes.

"She told you all this seven years ago! And not once you bothered to mention this to me! Great now she'll never forgive me!"

Summer break was just ending. Alyssa was more tanned then she had ever been, from working so much. Her hair was bleached from the chlorine and sun, it was September,1 and school was starting on the second, Liz and Courtney where on their way down to go for one last fun swim before school started.

"Alyssa!" her mother yelled. "There's a letter here….Oh my, well you might not want to read this before Courtney and Liz come down." There was a pause, "Or at all." Her mom said with a worried look on her face.

"Why would I need to read it alone?" Alyssa said laughing a little, "Who's it from?" She looked up at her mother and knew that this wasn't going to be good at all. She took the letter and looked to see whom it was from. "What the?" She yelled, "Why the hell after all these years, after all he did to me… How dare he send a letter to me now!" Alyssa, her face full of anger and sorrow, took the letter up to her room and read it by her self. When she was done she threw the letter on the floor, her face full of anger. "HOW DARE HE!" She screamed storming down the stairs, "What right does HE have to decide if I want to see hi—" She stopped as she saw her two best, standing in her doorway with a very scared look on their faces. "Oh! Umm—Ahh" she shuddered, "Hi…Lets go swimming!" She grabbed her friends' arms and dragged them out side, her friends, even though they were worried, didn't ask what was wrong. They knew that if she felt the need to tell them she would.

Then next day, Alyssa, Courtney, and Liz were all hanging out in their normal spot, by the weird painting in the corner by the stairs, when Liz was in the middle of telling her two friends something 'very funny', when she stopped and her and Courtney just gave Alyssa the weirdest look.

"What?" she said after a short pause. "Do I have something on my face?" She was about to ask another question to her speechless friends, when a piece of her hair fell in her eyes, only it wasn't the normal blond, oh no, it was bright orange.

"Orange!" Courtney yelled in amazement, for everyone that knows Courtney knows that orange is her all time favourite colour… and for those who don't… well now you do.

"Wha! Alyssa your hair just went from blond to Kyo orange." After a short pause, and a little bit of thinking, "What's going on here? I want an answer!" Liz, who always thinks about anime and manga started to drift off with excitement, that something magical or awesome like off of an anime or manga is going to happen.

"Kyo!" Alyssa half yelled, "That's what's going on Liz!" But Liz wasn't paying attention, she was off in her own little world, thinking of what a great story it would make, if some anime or manga people showed up out of no where and started to save the day! Mean while Courtney was circling Alyssa wondering how she ever got her hair to be such a pretty colour orange, and if she could ever get the same results.

"Hey Court, come here! I have to tell you this great idea for a st—" Liz paused for a moment to look at Courtney, who was looking back at her only her eye was twitching, "What?" Liz said a little scared.

"ORANGY!" Courtney screamed as she ran past a very scared Liz, to a new boy, who happened to have orange hair and orange eyes. He was standing with another boy, only he had grey hair and violet eyes.


	2. Anger Phase

Chapter 2: Anger Phase! 

"Whaaa" the orange haired boy yelled (you can just guess who that is ) as Courtney flung her self at him. After a couple of minutes of Courtney trying to get to this strange boys' hair, it dawned on Liz (she's a little slow ') (Twitch"Am not!"-Liz Comment)

'_This guy looks like Kyo...'_ she looked over at the other boy, _'and he looks like Yuki!' _ She turned to tell Alyssa her strange findings, _'Oh god…Alyssa looks like she's ready to kill someone.' _Liz walked over to Alyssa, "Are you okay?"

"I got her Kyo, you can stop running." The boy who 'looked' like Yuki laughed, as the boy who 'looked' like Kyo stopped running from the small reddish brown haired girl ("Who you calling small?"-Courty Comment )

"Thanks Yuki," Kyo paused to take a breath, "Stop laughing you baka!" he yelled raising his fist to Yukis' face "Don't make me kill you"

Before Yuki could respond to this they all heard a little yell, "Yuki?" Liz mused when she heard the names "Kyo?" Excitement rising in her voice, "Oh my god!" She was starting to scream when a blond boy, about the same as them ran up to the two taller boys _'he looks a little different, taller and a lot cuter, but its still him'_ Liz thought, but what came out of her mouth was "Momiji!" and it came out in an even louder scream then she had intended. Every one was looking at her, shocked and scared. But without thinking she ran up to Momiji and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Oh no, not again." Yuki looked at Alyssa, "Do all your friends feel the need to hug one of .." Every looked back, Momiji wasn't a rabbit, still a boy.

"Wh-what? I thought that was a girl not a boy!" Kyo said, Liz glared at him. He started to laugh, when Smack the sound echoed through the little part of the school.

"Its not like he was gonna turn into a rabbit for real, you twink." She said with anger in her voice that someone thought she was a boy, "And I am a fricking girl! Don't even think otherwise!"

"You told her?" Yuki and Kyo half yelled in amazement. Liz looked at them completely confused.

"No," Alyssa, who had been silent the whole time, finally said, " She read the fricking books." After that she just glared at the two boys and started to walk up the stairs when Yuki grabbed her arm,

"Alyssa, come on just wait and let him-" Alyssa cut him off before he could say any more.

"Wait? Why should I wait? He didn't wait for me!" with that Alyssa pulled her arm out of Yuki's grip and ran up the stairs.

"Since when did Alyssa have a scar on her neck?" Liz asked to Courtney, who was also watching the whole argument.


	3. Surprise 1

Hehe, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. This is Liz, Alyssa's sitting next to me. I just wanted to complain to her about the length of her Chapters. One page! TT.TT cries Oh well R&R.

Chapter 3: Surprise!…#1

Kyo had his face turned to the ground, it wasn't hard to tell that he was depressed about what had just happened, "I told you it was a bad idea to come here." He sad in a mono-toned voice, "I'm just going to go back home." He turned, with tears in his eyes, "She wants nothing to do with me, I'm so stupid." With that the cat tried to run off, until the blond haired boy ran in front of him.

"We are going no where!" Momiji said looking at Kyo, "It's not fair to you or Alyssa, Kyo does not want to hurt, and neither does Alyssa. So the way I see it, is that its better if you don't fight and hurt each other any more." Momiji gave Kyo a sincere look, "Kyo you have to go talk with her," Then his look changed, "And I'm not going any where until I find out why she can hug me." He half laughed pointing to Liz, who was standing there with Courtney in a daze.

Kyo sighed, he couldn't argue with Momiji, he knew the rabbit was right, and that kind of ticked him off. "Momiji, its hard to fix things between me and Alyssa when she wont even look at me." Then he looked over at Liz, and thought for a moment, "And I guess Hatori would want to know if she the horse or rooster counter part."(All will be explained in time)

That when Liz snapped out of her daze, "Rooster? Horse?" Any one could tell that she was mad, "How dare you? My name is Liz! I'm not Rooster or Horse!" Liz was getting madder and madder, when Mike, her boyfriend, walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

** Poof** (Nice sound effects eh?) Exactly where Liz was standing was a tiny dark brown…..rooster.

"Rooster?" Yuki said pulling out his, handy dandy, cell phone and starting to dial Hatori's phone number. Kyo and Momiji where just standing there staring wide eyes, at the little creature.

"Who are you calling at a time like this? We have a rooster-girl here! And at least 3 people saw it! Call Hatori!" Kyo was really starting to freak out, when Liz jumped up on to his shoulder and pecked him in the head to calm him down. Only she hit him so hard he fainted. The flapped down to the ground safely and started to strut around on the floor.


End file.
